Promise to the Dead
by bunch1
Summary: A promise brings Hitsugaya and Soifon together for a dual with major consequences.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Bleach

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the 10th Division, slowly made his way down the quiet back streets of the Seireitei. His face was sullen as he made his way to his destination. His thoughts, running wild in his head as he and Hyorinmaru debated what he should do. Unsurprisingly the dragon did not have the answer to such a personal question. Suddenly he looked up to relies that while he talked with the dragon he had, in fact, arrived.

Entering the opened gates, he began to head down the familiar path. Looking around he noticed the hundreds of grave markers standing silent, guarding the fallen who laid in this place. Here and there he noticed other Soul Reapers kneeling by a grave paying there respects to dead friends and family. Passing through the graves of the dead without a word, the white-haired captain advanced deeper into the cemetery till he came to the simply stone head, marking the grave he sought. His teal eyes focused on the name as he read it in low voice, "Lt. Momo Hinamori, 5th Division"

Toshiro looked at the headstone for a moment longer before he got down on his knees. Slowly he raised his left hand and laid it on the smooth surface of the stone. Bowing his head he began in low voice that could barley be heard, "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier Momo, but I don't think I could have come any sooner." Toshiro's voice wavered just a little as he continued, "Granny died a few weeks ago Momo. It was peaceful at least. It's funny Momo, I never thought she would actually die." Hitsugaya took a long moment to compose himself and lowered his hand before he continued. "I visited the 5th division last week Hinamori. You would have been proud how they rebounded after the war. Of course, Matsumoto complained about the paperwork she has to fill out as the senior officer of the 5th." He could not stop himself from smiling at the images of his former lazy subordinate actually doing her work filled his mind. "Through I'm sure when they get a new captain she will go back to her lazy drunken self."

Looking at the grave his smile fell from his lips and a sigh came out. "I feel so alone now Momo, like I was before I met you. But I don't know how to fulfill my promise to you." Getting up from the ground he looked down at the gravestone for a moment, "I do have one idea, through I'm not sure it'll work." Letting out a sigh he turned away, "I better go before I lose my nerve. Bye, Hinamori." And with that he headed back down the path and onto the streets of the Seireitei.

* * *

Hitsugaya made his way down unfamiliar streets as he approached the 2ed division's compound. Passing by the gate guards, he made his way to the central building that housed the head quarters of the 2ed division and the Stealth Force. As he entered the building he wondered just how much the lieutenant spent on upgrading the office building to suit himself. Though it was nice upgrade, especially the air-conditioning, he could live without the automatic doors through. As he was pondering these thing his feet carried him, without much thought, to the threshold of Captain Soifon's office. Bracing himself for what he was about to do, he knocked on the door.

He was answered by a rather annoyed sounding Soifon. "Enter." A simple statement that actually had the ice cold captain hesitating outside the door. "I said enter!" The shout brought him back to what he was doing there, and with a deep breath he pulled himself back together and opened the door and stepped in.

He stood just inside the doorway as he looked at the women sitting behind her desk. Her grey eyes looking at intently as he stood there. She put down her pen next to a small statue of a black cat, and he was reminded how she worshiped the Shihoin princess. Her apparent frustration gone, she continued in a business like manner. "Do you need something Captain Hitsugaya?" Taking a deep breath Hitsugaya slowly approached the desk before he responded.

Standing a few feet in front of her desk Toshiro stood as tall as he could, witch was hard to do being only 4 foot 4 inches tall. His cheeks betraying his calm façade as they took on a light pink tinge. Despite himself, his voice wavered a little as he said what he came he to say. "Captain Soifon, I accept your challenge." There, it was done. Now Hitsugaya braced himself to be laughed at by the women in front of him.

* * *

Soifon was confused for a moment until what he said dawned on her. Raising an eyebrow she looked at the young captain standing before her. Her grey eyes scrutinizing his entire being, looking for some clue this was a joke. She found none, instead she saw only determination in his teal green eyes. Her analyses complete, she addressed the captain in a questioning tone. "I did not think you would be one to accept the challenge Captain Hitsugaya. Are you sure about this?"

She saw him fidget just a tiny bit and his cheeks took on even more color but he did not back down. "Yes Captain Soifon, I am sure." Soifon looked at him once more and he seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable underneath her questioning eyes, still he stood there waiting for her answer. She had to give him credit for having the courage to even accept the challenge.

The room was silent for another minute before she responded, "Vary well then Captain Hitsugaya. Do you have any stipulations on this dual?"

Hitsugaya relaxed a little at those words before he responded, "I suggest a test of martial skill. No Shikai, Bankai, or poison's. Is that acceptable to you Captain Soifon?"

Soifon studied him for a moment before she replied. "Yes Captain Hitsugaya, that is acceptable." Reaching for a piece of blank paper she quickly wrote down a set of coordinates on in before handing it to Hitsugaya. "Be there at 9 tomorrow morning."

Hitsugaya took the paper before looking at it, nodded, then placed into one of the pockets hidden in his uniform. As he began to turn for the door he was stopped when Soifon addressed him. "Why do want to take this challenge Captain Hitsugaya? It doesn't seem like you."

Turning to look at the women still sitting behind her desk he appeared to consider her before he gave his reply. "I'll tell you Captain, if you tell me why you even have such a challenge in the first place."

Soifon closed her eyes in thought as she considered his question. "I'll tell you if you beat me tomorrow." With that she picked up her pen and returned to her paperwork, effectively dismissing Toshiro. He turned without comment and diapered through the door to prepare for tomorrow.

When the door closed behind Hitsugaya she put her pen down once more before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. Letting out a sigh she wondered what tomorrow would bring. The last man to accept her challenge had been an 8th seat more than 40 years ago. That had been easy to win. Tomorrow would be a far more challenging dual then that. Looking at the black cat statue sitting on her desk she wondered what Lady Yoruichi would have to say to her now. She would probably tell her there were better ways to meet people then in the dual ring. Still, there was nothing she could do now. Picking up the pen she went back to the reports. When that was finished she would prepare herself for the match.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I do not own Bleach

Soifon looked across the open field at the short Captain standing about 100ft from her. She had hoped that he would change his mind and not come, but she knew better. Letting out a sigh she turned to the side without a word and walked toward a large boulder near by. She could feel his sharp eyes fallowing her movements as she made her way to the rock. She began to prepare for her duel with Captain Hitsugaya. Her Captain's cloak was soon folded neatly on the top half of her Soul Reaper Uniform. When that was done she stood up and placed a large rock onto her uniform before turning to her opponent. She did enjoy the freedom that the top of the stealth force uniform provided, her arms were unrestrained allowing maximum movement in hand to hand combat, through she doubted she would be able to take advantage of it.

Hitsugaya was just standing there looking at her with his usual scowl, his arms folded across his chest. "Are you ready now Captain Soifon?"

"Yes." Walking back to her place 100ft in front of Hitsugaya, Soifon turned to face her foe. Laying her hand on her Zanpakuto. "No Banki, no Shikai, no poisons, and no killing blows…Begin." With that said she pulled Suzumebachi from her sheath strapped behind her hip, and watched as Hitsugaya quickly pulled his own blade to face her.

For a moment neither of them moved, then Soifon launched herself at the white harried captain. Hitsugaya raised Hyorinmaru to block her downward slash. The sound of steel clashing filled the empty field far from the Rukongai. Then, as Soifon seemed to be hanging in the air, she shot her foot out in a side kick.

With his blade held over his head holding off Soifon's sword, Hitsugaya had no way to block the kick aimed at his side. Soifon smiled as she felt his rib crack beneath her foot. She watched his small body as is was sent flying through the air sidways, before crashing into the ground, sending a large cloud of dust into the air. Seeing a chance to achieve a quick victory, she flash stepped toward the crater only to find it empty.

Hitsugaya cursed as he brought his blade down through empty space Soifon had filled just moments before. He had no time to dwell on opportunities missed through, as she so came flying toward him again. This time he blocked her swipe and pushed her back before she could land another blow.

* * *

They continued in this vain for another 10 minutes or so as they continued to feel out there opponents. As Hitsugaya picked himself up after being sent into a rather large tree, he wiped the blood from his eyes and looked across the field into the grey eyes of Soifon. She looked back coldly as she was preparing her next attack.

As Soifon stood there she took time to finalize her strategy. Of course she had thought about it all night, gone over Captain Hitsugaya's file, and remembered all the battles they fought together, but she could not commit until she had faced him personally. She had the advantage in experience, strength, speed, mobility, and hand to hand combat. Hitsugaya had the edge in tactical genius, spiritual power, swordsmanship, and endurance. She would love to put away Suzumebachi and use her Shunko, but that would leave her vulnerable to his sword. Raising her sword again she launched another attack.

Seeing Soifon rushing toward him again Toshiro decided it was time to strike back. Raising Hyorinmaru above his head he brought him down in arch in front of him. Ice leapt from his blade and shot toward the oncoming captain. Soifon eyes opened wide as the ice hurtled toward her. She swung her own sword to meet the oncoming wave of frozen water. When the attack dissipated she leapt back from the young captain. Raising her voice she addressed the prodigy in front of her, "This dual is over Captain Hitsugaya. You have used your shiki." Soifon lowered her zanpaktou and looked at Hitsugaya in what looked to be disappointment.

Hitsugaya just held his blade in a guard stance and looked at her before responding. "I have not used my shiki Captain Soifon. I can unleash simple ice attacks even when Hyorinmaru is in his sealed form. This duel is not over yet!" With that he flashed stepped toward to stunned women who barely had time to react. The impact from the blades shattered the ground she stood upon, creating a deep crater. Hitsugaya decided to mimic his enemy and the moment the ground gave way shoved both his feet into her stomach, sending the women sailing out of the crater. Appearing above Soifon before she could get her feet under her he raised his left hand palm facing her. "Hado 31 Shakkaho!" The large ball of red energy flew towards its target and exploded, sending debris everywhere.

As the dust settled it revealed a grim looking Soifon. "So your file was incomplete. Vary well then, time to get series Captain Hitsugaya." As she said that the power she had been holding back began to pour off of her in visible waves. Hitsugaya looked at her unflinchingly and his own power came off him in blue and white waves as his eyes began to glow.

* * *

The sound of labored breathing was the only noise in the clearing, but the sound of pounding blood in his ears was the only sound he heard. Hitsugaya was barley standing on his own as he looked around for Captain Soifon. His uniform was covered in blood and his body was screaming at him to end this. The forest he was currently in was devastated, ice and craters everywhere, trees toppled and a few small fires blazing throughout the forest. Blinking the blood out of his eyes he scanned the trees again before leaping away just in time to avoid Suzumebachi's strike. His body was close to giving out on its own after more than 2 hours of this battle. The only good thing was Soifon was in much the same state. Oh, she had a few less broken bones and cuts, but his endurance was high enough to level the playing field.

Raising his eyes he met Soifon's gaze. Both seemed to realize that this was the moment of decision. Hitsugaya leapt back to increases the distance between them to gather his energy, while Soifon launched herself one more time.

Hyorinmaru's tip cut through the earth as he swung him in an upward arch, sending a narrow wave of sharp ice at the oncoming captain. At the pinnacle of the arch Hitsugaya let go of the hilt and the strongest ice zanpakuto in the Soul Society flew into the air. The moment his hands were free he prepared the next step of his plan. Gathering as much of his power as he could in those few moments he thrust both of his hands forward, palms out. "Hado 63 Soren Sokatsui!" A massive blast of blue energy filled the space on either side of the icy divide.

Soifon had just leapt to the left to avoid to onrushing ice when she saw the glint of steel above her. Slowing slightly she looked up, expecting to see the short captain coming down for a over the head strike. Instead, she saw his zanpakuto flying lazily through the air without his master. Then she heard his voice fill the air. She whipped her head around just as he finished the kido, and a massive blast of energy slammed into her body.

Hitsugaya gasped for breath as he jumped forward, snatching Hyorinmaru from the air with his right hand as he rushed toward Soifon as she tumbled across the ground. He pushed the pain from his mind, he had to win this now. The moment she stopped he was upon her. "Bakudo 4 Hainawa." Toshiro clenched his jaw against the pain as he swept his left arm in front of him, and the energy ropes entangled Soifon's arms behind her before she could recover. Breathing hard, he lowered his blade so that it rested lightly on her neck, just drawing blood, and waited.

Soifon looked up at Toshiro's exhausted and bloody face as she lay bound on the ground by his weak kido, to tired to break it. She felt the blood begin to flow from her neck as he rested his blade for more then a second. She found it hard to control her breathing after such a long drawn out fight. Still panting she said the words she dreaded more then any other. "You…win." Her voice barley audible to his tired ears.

Hitsugaya removed his sword and before anything else could happen, he collapsed. As he lay on the ground exhausted, bleeding profusely, and his body screaming in pain he welcomed the blackness.

* * *

AN: It was hard to write this chapter, fight scenes are not my forte.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:I do not own Bleach

Toshiro didn't know when he came to, but he knew he would rather not have. His entire body was in pain and he could not force his eyes open no matter how much he tried. His mind was still shaking off the fog that had settled in while he was unconscious, which left him wondering where he was. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he managed to open his eyes only to be greeted by the sight of a white ceiling.

The sight of the ceiling was enough to bring his mind to full awareness in the blink of eye. "Damn it." Hitsugaya growled under his breath, "I hate this place."

"Such language is unbecoming of you, Captain Hitsugaya." His head whipped around to face the door only to meet the smiling face of Captain Unohana. Her hair braided down the front of her uniform, and her sharp black eyes seemed to be looking into his soul as she stood just inside to door.

Toshiro's cheeks flamed in embarrassment at being caught by Unohana. "Uh, Captain…I, I meant no disrespect. I…" Hitsugaya trailed off deciding to quite before he got himself into more trouble with the silent captain, who was calmly looking at him, smile still on her face.

"It's understandable to be angry Captain Hitsugaya. This is a hospital after all, which means you or someone else is likely injured for you to be here." She spoke gently before she came into the room and closed the door. Approaching his bed she looked down on the small captain of the 10th before addressing him again. "Tell me Captain, how are you feeling?'

Hitsugaya looked up at her from his prone position and fought hard to hold back his first thought. He had learned long ago it was best to be honest to the captain of the 4th division. "Like hell." was his simple reply.

Unohana looked at him questioningly before proceeding to examine him. Toshiro lay there quiet for several minutes before his curiosity got the better of him. "How long have I been here Captain Unohana?"

"Captain Soifon brought you in yesterday evening. You were both severely injured." She did not slow at all as she answered his question. Looking him in the eye she decided to ask her own, "Tell me Captain Hitsugaya, how did you both come to be in such a state?" Her smile never left her lips, which made Toshiro wonder if she already knew the answer. He would not be surprised, still he wondered how to answer.

"Our sparing match got out of hand."

"Is that all?" Toshiro could hear the amusement in her voice and see the glint in her eye. He knew she was smart enough to figure it out without him, she was just teasing him.

"Yes. Why do you ask captain?" His answer was, perhaps, a little to loud to sound calm. But he was getting annoyed with her probing into his personal life.

She just smiled at him as she moved her hands to his side gently pushing her reiatsu into his injured side. Her voice was soft and gentle when she answered his question, "She asked to be informed when you woke up." She looked at him and he knew she was hiding something behind her smile. "I have never know Captain Soifon to inquire into anyone's health after she sent them here. So I wonder, what's different this time." Deciding it was best not to answer this time Hitsugaya simple laid there until the soft hum of the healing kido sent him to sleep.

* * *

When he woke the next time the pain was nearly gone, and for that he was grateful. Opening his eyes he looked up at the ceiling before turning his head to take in the rest of his silent room. Thus it was that a surprised teal eyed captain saw the head of the Stealth Force sitting silently beside his bed.

Soifon's grey eyes were looking intently into his and for a minute neither of them spoke. Finally Toshiro could take the silence no longer. "What are you doing here Captain Soifon?"

"Don't you think were a little past titles now Toshiro?" Her voice was even and now Toshiro looked her over he noticed her left arm resting in sling and felt a little pride that even after a few day, he imagined, she was still recovering from there bout. Of course, he was still lying in a hospital bed, witch made him wonder if he had actually won.

Refocusing his mind on the women by his side he responded, "I suppose so Soifon. But that does not tell me why you're here."

When she did not respond he simply laid his head back and stared at that damned white ceiling. After about 10 minutes of this uncomfortable silence he heard her voice just louder then a whisper. "I promised to tell you why I had this challenge." Toshiro turned his head to look at her, but said nothing. Taking a deep breath to steel herself Soifon continued in that quiet voice that seemed so unlike her. "My family has a long history in the Soul Society, did you know that Toshiro? The Fon family has served the Soul Socitey, the Stealth Force, and the Shihoin Family for over a thousand years." Her voice seemed to find strength as she continued. "We have served with pride and honor all that time." At this she paused for several tense moments before she continued.

"I had five brothers at one time. They died one by one in service to the Stealth Force. It was hard on my mother, but not for the reason's you would think. My mother was a proud women and seeing her son's all die was straining. I became her last hope for glory and honor. I pushed myself to measure up to the proud legacy that my ancestors set. But it was not enough. Even when I became a captain she wanted more.

"For all my accomplishments there was one thing more she wanted." At this she looked down into her lap before she continued, "With my father long dead and my brothers joining him I became the only hope for the families legacy. She wanted me to marry so badly that she threatened to arrange a husband for me." Histsugaya kept silent as he watched her give her story. "I was not ready at the time, but it was no use telling her that. So I told her I would find a man worthy of the Fon family to marry and no one else. She agreed and I arranged the challenge. And when she died a few years later, I kept it to honor out agreement."

As she finished she looked up to see his reaction. Toshiro met her eyes for a moment before she averted them again. Letting out a sigh he turned his head to look out the window at the setting sun on the horizon. Understanding now why she did it, he had to tell his side as he had promised.

"I made a promise." He found the words coming out without much thought. "I promised Momo," his voice began to waver as the memory came flooding back, "I held her…when she died." He didn't know what to say really so he plowed on. "She knew she wasn't going to make it. She made me promise her I would find someone." At this he laughed bitterly before continuing, "Even as she lay dying she was more concerned about me then herself." Toshiro was silent for a moment as he struggled to gather his wayward emotions back under his control.

"She was so determined, I didn't know what to say. I told her I wasn't alone. I had her and granny. She laughed. Blood came from her mouth but she didn't seem to notice. She told me she wouldn't be there much longer, and granny would die sooner or later." Again he paused as the vision of his sister's bloody body curled on his lap assaulted his mind.

After a minute he pushed the vision from his eyes and continued. All the while Soifon sat silent in her chair waiting. "She was becoming hysterical. She would not rest till I promised I would find someone. So I did." He turned his head to look at her before he spoke again. "I suppose she didn't want me to revert back to the way I was before I met her, back in the Rukongai." He looked past her suddenly lost in memories of years long gone.

Finaly he snapped back to the present. "I was never vary social Soifon. I don't make friends easily." Suddenly feeling uncomfortable he pressed on. "I'm sorry Soifon, but I just couldn't think of another way to fulfill my promise."

She just looked at him for several minutes before she got up. "I understand Toshiro." With that said she lead over and, awkwardly, kissed his forehead before she turned to leave. "I must return to the 2ed, lord knows what Omaeda has done in my absence. And I must announce the end of the challenge." With that she was gone. Letting out a sigh Toshiro stared at the stupid white ceiling.

Just as he was about to slip into a restful sleep the banging of the door startled him awake. A loud yell soon followed, "Captain, why didn't you tell me you were getting married!" Hitsugaya cursed his luck as he turned to face his former lieutenant.

* * *

AN: I challagned myselft to write a story that brought Soifon and Hitsugaya together in what I thought was a belivable way. I think I acomplished that, but I would like to know what you thought.


End file.
